


Sleepless winter nights

by Katlynn89



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig cant sleep either, Cursing so rated T, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Take this fluff, its late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlynn89/pseuds/Katlynn89
Summary: It was not uncommon for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't sleep so take this shitty fluff shit.

It's not uncommon for the two to sleep over at each others house, whither it be a school night or not . It was not uncommon for them to stay up late ,falling asleep after the gnomes left. It was not uncommon for Craig to stay awake after Tweek had falling asleep to make sure he was alright. It was also not uncommon for him to stay awake well into the morning thinking of nothing and every thing at once.

Sighing he rolled over to look at the peaceful relaxed face next to him on the pillow , debating whither or not to wake him up, but thinking better of it ,he stares at him. Remembering how he beat that fatass up for breaking Tweek nose in the sixth grade, though you couldn't really tell now.

He thinks of how angry he was when he saw the other boy on the ground holding his nose , surrounded by books. He'd seen red as he attacked Cartman. He'd been suspended for three day, he didn't care.

 

Turning on to his back he looked at the ceiling next,the glow in the dark stars they put up together when they were 11 so Tweek wouldn't be so scared at night , had dulled over the years . He remembered watching Tweek on his tip toes on his bed,with his tongue sticking out trying to form a conctellation ,which failled,but the thought was nice and pleased Craig.

Rolling to the other side he stared out the window , it was the middle of February, Valentines day was in a couple days and he'd already gotten Tweek a new thermos, the snow was falling hard and wet and the moon was bright enough to light the room. He remembered sneaking out once when he was grounded for smoking again in 9th grade to visit Tweek on a similar night how he'd freak out and screamed when Craig tapped his window. He smiled fondle at the memory, that was the night he told him he loved him ,and the night Tweek called him a fucking idiot for not saying so sooner .

He rolled over to face Tweek his boyfriend of 3 years ,friend of many more,again pulling his sleeping form into his arms.Tweek mumbled slightly in his sleep for being moved but made no further noise ,cuddling closer to the body heat.

 

It was not uncommon for Craig to hold him like this.It was not uncommon for them to skip school the next day in favor of watching Red Racer.It was also not uncommon for Craig to kiss the sleeping boys hair and remember how truly happy he was to have him.


	2. Tweeks  side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something for thanksgiving , real short but hope you enjoy non-the less.

Tweeks hated holidays ,not because he disliked spending time with family and friends or the Christmas music that played non stop from November first till January, but because of how loud it was, how people forgot how to be pleasant to one another ,or the worst of all ,how no one seemed to remember how to drive after the first snow fall. "We live in a town where it's a common thing, why are you people so stupid?"he mumbled looking out his bedroom window ,that's the second time in thirty minutes there was almost an accident at the stop sign at the corner.Both of which involved Randy Marsh, you'd think someone would take his keys.

Sighing the blonde steps away from his window to retrieve his phone from the night stand, he checks to make sure the stickers on the front and back camera are still there before unlocking it. He scrolls through Facebook and reads all the 'happy thanksgiving ' post ,going so far as to like a few . His family's little party for the holiday long over , or he hoped he was sick of staring at his walls for so many hours .looking at the time he figured both his parents had already left for the black Friday crowds , his mother to shop and dad to run the store .

Opening to the message app he sends a text to his boyfriend to invite him over, which he agrees too. With in a few minutes Craig Tucker is kicking open the bedroom door before closing it again "hi." And a quick kiss are the greetings of choice before Craig and tweek are on their phones doing whatever,Tweeks liked just spending time with him ,no pressure to talk ,no loud noise, except for those from out side , it was nice .

"Want to watch a movie?"Tweeks asked already moving to his DVD collection "sure, want popcorn or anything?"  
"Nah but I'll take a coffee."  
"It's 9:30, dude how many have you had today?"the black haired teen asked standing in the door way eyebrows raised and ice blue eyes staring into his soul"...I'll have a soda."he mumbled pouting slightly, which just made the other smirk as he turned to leave"ok"

Craig come back a few minutes later with a small bowl of popcorn and two cups ,one with soda the other with water . He sets his items down on the the night stand, adding to the collection of ceramic littering the top, and pulls the other teen to his chest while Tweeks stats the movie . They spend the larger portion making fun of it ,or talking about the homework that was yet to be touch due at the end of break. This is what Tweek did like during the holidays, spending the night wrapped in his boyfriends arms watching terrible movies while it snowed outside ,and the world went crazy for a deal at the shops.This is how he liked to spend his sleepless nights when it started to snow lightly outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advise is welcomed and appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to maybe see a second part (maybe tweets verion)let me know .or if there's any grammar or spelling errors feel free to point them out.


End file.
